IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Get Real 1
Ghostbusters Get Real 1 is the first of a four part mini series by IDW Publishing which crosses-over the Ghostbusters with The Real Ghostbusters. Plot When a confrontation with the elder God Proteus goes awry, Peter, Ray, Winston and Egon will meet... THE REAL GHOSTBUSTERS! Issue #1 Previews World 3/18/15 Cast Part One A Protean Escape Icon Ghost Natasha Claudia Winston Zeddemore/Animated Ray Stantz/Animated Peter Venkman/Animated Egon Spengler/Animated Proteus Hollis Janine Melnitz Slimer Winston Zeddemore Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Dark Entity Ananke Equipment Part One A Protean Escape Trap/Animated Proton Pack/Animated Particle Thrower/Animated P.K.E. Meter/Animated Electrical Gloves/Animated Ecto-1/Animated Ecto-2 Paranormal Containment Research Tank Ron's Proton Pack Trap P.K.E. Meter Interspatial Teleportation Unit Containment Unit Items Part One A Protean Escape Statue of Liberty/Animated Ghostbusters Mug and Balloon The Twinkie Environmental Part One A Protean Escape Psychomagnotheric Slime Locations Part One A Protean Escape Garment District Rockefeller Plaza/Animated Erie Firehouse Development On November 27, 2013, in an interview conducted earlier, Erik Burnham revealed there was talk of a crossover with the Real Ghostbusters. The Following the Nerd Podcast Ep 80, 36-38 minute mark On January 9, 2014, Erik Burnham revealed a comic book crossover between the Ghostbusters and The Real Ghostbusters was discussed for Mass Hysteria! but was ultimately decided against. erikburnham Tweet 1/9/14 On March 9, 2015, Chris Ryall cryptically teased there would be news about the comic announced at WonderCon taking place April 3 to April 5. chris_ryall tweet 3/9/15 On March 12, 2015, Erik Burnham alluded to seeing the subscription cover by Erica Henderson. erikburnham Tweet 3/12/15 On March 13, 2015, Tom Waltz posted an obscured image of several Ghostbusters and Slimers, only saying more information will be revealed soon. TomWaltz Tweet 3/13/15 On March 17, 2015, Erica Henderson teased part of her cover, showing the RGB Janine. Erica Henderson instagram 3/17/15 On March 18, 2015, June solicitations revealed the new mini series. June 2015 Solicitations Previews World 3/18/15 Erik Burnham confirmed Luis Antonio Delgado would be back doing coloring as well. erikburnham Tweet #1 3/18/15 Burnham later confirmed this mini-series is canon to the previous titles and takes place some point after the TMNT/Ghostbusters crossover. erikburnham Tweet #2 3/18/15 On April 3, 2015, Dan Schoening posted a work in progress RGB Peter Venkman. Dapperpomade Tweet 4/3/15 On April 6, 2015, Erik Burnham previewed Erica Henderson's subscription cover. erikburnham Tweet #1 4/6/15 Burnham also confirmed the script for Issue #1 is already completed. erikburnham Tweet #2 4/6/15 On April 7, 2015, Dan Schoening posted a work in progress of RGB Egon. Dapperpomade Tweet 4/7/15 On April 9, 2015, Erik Burnham reported Dan Schoening was 20% done with artwork for Issue #1. erikburnham Tweet 4/9/15 On April 15, 2015, Dan Schoening posted a work in progress of the Real Ghostbusters. Dapperpomade Tweet 4/15/15 On April 23, 2015, Dan Schoening posted a work in progress of RGB Winston being poked. Dapperpomade Tweet 4/23/15 On April 28, 2015, Dan Schoening posted a work in progress of RGB Egon. Dapperpomade Tweet 4/28/15 On April 29, 2015, Dan Schoening posted a colored RGB Peter. Dapperpomade Tweet 4/29/15 On May 6, 2015, Erik Burnham teased he saw finished art from Dan Schoening and Luis Delgado. erikburnham post 5/6/15 On May 12, 2015, Dan Schoening posted a colored RGB Janine. Dapperpomade 5/12/15 On June 12, 2015, a five page preview was released. Comic Vine Get Real #1 Preview 6/12/15 On June 13, 2015, Dan Schoening confirmed the Convention Cover is for San Diego Comic Con 2015. Dapperpomade Tweet 6/13/15 On June 15, 2015, Dan Schoening posted the Nerd Block Cover. Dapperpomade Tweet 6/15/15 On June 17, 2015, Dan Schoening posted the Convention Cover. Dapperpomade Tweet 6/17/15 On June 21, 2015, a preview of IDW's exclusive variants revealed the Get Real #1 Convention Cover will be $5, limited to 500 copies, and limited to 3 copies per person. Comic Book Resources "EXCLUSIVE: IDW's Comic-Con 2015 Variants" 6/21/15 On June 25, 2015, Nerd Block announced the June Comic Block, which contains the Nerd Block cover, started shipping. Comic Block Facebook 6/25/15 On July 13, 2015, it was revealed there will be a Second Printing releasing on August 5. LinearRanger Tweet #1 7/13/15 LinearRanger Tweet #2 7/13/15 Preview Worlds page Issue #1 Second Printing Erik Burnham suggested the cover before Dan Schoening could. erikburnham Tweet 7/13/15 On September 7, 2015, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of page 3 and pages 10 to 11. Luis Delgado deviantArt "GB/RGB 1 Page 3" 9/7/15 Luis Delgado deviantArt "GB/RGB 1 Page 10-11" 9/7/15 Variant Covers The Convention Cover is an exclusive IDW Convention Edition that will be sold during San Diego Comic Con from July 9 to July 12, 2015. There are 500 copies total. Buyers can purchase 3 copies each. Each copy sells for $5. The Nerd Block Cover was included in Nerd Block's June Comic Block that was shipped out starting June 25, 2015. The Second Printing shipped to retailers on August 5, 2015. It released on August 19, 2015. Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is APR150362. *The Diamond Order Code for the Second Printing is MAY158250. *Title **Protean is an adjective derived from Proteus meaning versatile and mutable. *Regular Cover **The Peter Venkman of both universes are featured along with Slimer from The Real Ghostbusters. *Subscription Cover **The Janine Melnitz of both universes are featured along with Egon Spengler from the prime canon. **The cover is inspired by the romance comics that emerged post-World War II. *Convention Cover **The cover features many entities from the movies, The Real Ghostbusters, and the IDW Comics series. ***In the upper left corner is the Dark Entity from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ragnarok and Roll" ***In the top middle, behind the logo, is Slimer. ***Left of the Get Real logo is Death, from Volume One of the IDW ongoing series. ***In the upper right corner is the Bird of Kildarby from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Bird of Kildarby" ***Cut off from the cover on the upper right side, with only his right arm visible is Idulnas ***Under the crew's names are the Scoleri Brothers from Ghostbusters II and recently a cameo in Volume Two of the IDW ongoing series. ***Cut off from the cover on the left side, by the Scoleri Brothers, with only a claw visible is Gozer ***Right of the crew's names is the Hungry Manitou from the second arc of Volume One of the IDW ongoing series. ***Under Slimer is Gareth Dibello from Volume Two, Issue #2 of the IDW ongoing series. ***By the Scoleri Brothers is the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. ***In front of Stay Puft's face is one of the Fireflies from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Troll Bridge" ***In front of Stay Puft's chest is Elwin Spalding from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Old College Spirit" ***Left of (RGB) Egon Spengler is the The Undying One from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Moaning Stones" ***Left of (RGB) Ray Stantz is the Banshee Shanna from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" ***Left of (RGB) Ray's Particle Thrower is one of the Roswell Army Ghosts, in alien form, from Volume One Issue #11 of the IDW ongoing series. ***Next to the Roswell entity is Vigo. ***Below Vigo is the Boogieman. ***Hiding behind (RGB) Ray's right leg is (RGB) Slimer. ***At the bottom corners of the cover are Imps from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Day Off" ***Right of Gareth Dibello is Hob Anagarak from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Cold Cash and Hot Water" ***Right of Winston Zeddemore is Killerwatt from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Killerwatt" ***Below Killerwatt is Thole from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon's Ghost" ***Below Tolay is Samhain. ***Left of Samhain is The Grundel. ***Above The Grundel is Ellen Gold from Volume One Issue #2 of the IDW ongoing series. ***Right of Ray Stantz is the Sandman from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" **Winston has his Proton Pistol and Ray has his Ecto Goggles on. Both pieces of equipment do not appear in the issue itself. *Nerd Block Cover **The cover is inspired by a poster for the first movie. *Second Printing **The cover reuses panel one from page 13 *Credits **Slimer is referred to as one his classic aliases, The Green Ghost. *Dramatis Personae **Janine Melnitz and Slimer from The Real Ghostbusters appear despite them not appearing at all in the issue. *Page 1 **The Icon Ghost reprises his role during episodes of The Real Ghostbusters. **The Icon Ghost summarizes the back drop of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" ***The Icon Ghost mentions Janine's Apartment and Gozer in his summary. **The Icon Ghost ends with his famous line "We now return to The Real Ghostbusters" *Page 2 **Natasha's design is inspired by Madame Lefarge from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin" and Marsha's human form in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Devil to Pay" **Claudia's design is loosely based on Dahlia from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Moaning Stones" **Shoppers from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Cry Uncle" are all around Claudia in panel 2. **The location is based on the Garment District section seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Cry Uncle" *Page 3 **The location is based on the Garment District section seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Cry Uncle" *Page 4 **Peter gets out his pen and pad seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" when they first enter the house set up by Wat. **The location is based on the Garment District section seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Cry Uncle" *Page 5 **The page is lifted from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" starting at the 8:42 mark when the Ghostbusters near Rockefeller on their way to Gracie Mansion and Peter asks Egon if he's figured out the source of the heightened activity. *Page 6 **The page is lifted from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" ending at the 9:29 mark when the Ghostbusters crash and battle the Proteus-possessed Atlas statue. *Page 7 **Claudia's place is based on Dahlia's from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Moaning Stones" **The reporter's lines are lifted from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" at the 10:37 to 10:45 mark. **In panel 1, on the TV is a scene from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" at around the 10:34-36 mark when there is an overhead shot of the Ghostbusters firing at the ice around the Proteus-possessed Atlas statue. **In the middle of panel 1 is a frame of Shimabuku from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Moaning Stones" **Hollis, the cat, is visually based on Tarantula from NOW Comics' The Real Ghostbusters Issue #12 and #17. **In panel 2, on the TV is a scene from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" at around the 11-11:03 mark when the reporter goes onto the Rockefeller skate rink and asks Winston for a comment. **Panel 4 to 6 is based on the scene from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" at the 11:19 to 11:41 mark ending when Proteus zaps the Ghostbusters. *Page 8 **The open spell book in panel 1 and on the floor in panel 5 is visually based on pages from The Real Ghostbusters Sticker Book by Diamond and The Real Ghostbusters Sticker Book by Panini. ***The left page is a partially completed version of The Real Ghostbusters Story Book by Diamond, page three which featured The Real Ghostbusters episode "Troll Bridge" ***The right page is page 19 from The Real Ghostbusters Story Book by Panini which had stills from "Masquerade," "They Call Me MISTER Slimer," "A Fright at the Opera," and "You Can't Take it With You" **The Shimabuku frame appears again in panel 2. **Proteus alludes to the Limbo he imprisoned the Ghostbusters in during The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" **The blue bird Claudia is turned into is based on the one spooked by the lion statues at the start of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" *Page 9 **The Ecto-2 is parked once again in the alley left of the Firehouse. **On the far right, parked by the sidewalk, is a Con-Ed van like the one seen in the first movie when the containment grid is shut off. **Ray (RGB) notes how the Firehouse is much drabber. The animated version does have brighter colors to it. **On top of the foot lockers in panel 3 is a The Real Ghostbusters: 16" Power Cycle. **A Ghostbusters Mug is still on Janine's desk **Winston (RGB) mentions Janine's (RGB) apartment, which was haunted during The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" **Janine is sporting one of her outfits and her hairdo from the first movie. It is the outfit she wore when she first debuted in the movie in Chapter 8: "Bug-Eyes Thing" **In panel 5, the folder Janine is holding has episode info of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" ***The Air Date Number: 025 ***The Episode Number DVD: 048 ***The Production Number: 76035 ***The episode writer Michael Reaves abbreviated as M. Reaves ***The original date: 09/29/1987 *Page 10 **On the table is a container of Psychomagnotheric Slime and a Scoopy's Cups box. Both appeared in Ghostbusters II, Chapter 13 "Mood Slime" when Egon and Ray demonstrate the ability of the slime. The Scoopy's Cup box was on top of the refrigerator. **Next to the container and box is a can of B.B.B.B., the soda Peter drinks at the beginning of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Sea Fright" **Like in the early seasons of The Real Ghostbusters, Peter (RGB) blames Slimer (RGB). **The book Ray (RGB) looks at is visually based on the Golden Grimbor from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Loathe Thy Neighbor" **Ron Alexander's thrower attachment from Volume 1 Issue #14, is still hooked up to the Paranormal Containment Research Tank. **On the black TV behind Ray (RGB) on panel 4 is Stage 1 of The Real Ghostbusters (Commodore 64) video game. Grab used as reference for "The Real Ghostbusters" Commodore 64 version *Page 12 **In upper right above the two small panels, is an open pizza box from Roy's Pizza from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Secret of the Ooze ***The Roy's Pizza box recently appeared in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3, page 7. **On the bottom shelf behind Peter is the New Ghostbusters II (NES) reproduction from Timewalk Games. Video Games are Read "Repro Madness New Ghostbusters II" 8/3/12 *Page 14 **The Eerie from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" appears. **The minion in the crystal ball is the Dark Entity from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ragnarok and Roll" *Page 15 **The symbol Proteus carves into the mirror is of Ananke, depicting when she came into existence at the beginning of time as a snake-like being and entwined with the god Khronos. Ananke and Khronos were said to have surrounded the primal egg and divided it into the earth, the heavens, and the seas. **Ananke is the Greek goddess of law and justice, among other things. **Ananke calls Proteus by his nickname from Greek mythology, "The Old Man of the Sea" **Ananke's design is visually based on The Fates from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Hanging By a Thread" ***In Greek mythology, the Fates are the offspring of Ananke *Page 16 **Proteus is in his bug form in panel 2 **Ananke alludes to a story in Greek myth where Proteus was captured by Heracles and forced to surrender the location of Garden of Hespericles. In myth, Proteus would only answer questions if he was captured. **Proteus takes on his wolf form in panel 4 **Proteus takes on his shadow beast form in panel 5 *Page 17 **Ananke alludes to Proteus' impending defeat as seen at the end of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" **Ananke refers to Proteus' gift of prophecy in Greek mythology *Page 18 **Ray is wearing the outfit he wore at Ray's Occult Books in Ghostbusters II **Egon is wearing a gray vest similar to the one he worn in the first movie in Chapter 20 "Keymaster" **Peter's outfit is based on an ensemble worn by Bill Murray in the 1991 movie "What About Bob?" **The three arcades are ***Jump Bug from Ghostbusters II ***The middle arcade has the Experimental Space Platform Galileo and The Creature from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ain't NASA-Sarily So" ***Star Gazer from Ghostbusters **On the table is Chinese take out from the Tai Hong Lau Restaurant seen during the first montage of the first movie and recently Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #3. **Hanging on the seat at the table is a Ghost Repeller from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Venkman's Ghost Repellers" **On the white board are: ***In the upper left, a Kenner page of Proton Pack and Firehouse toys. ***In the middle, a photo of Chi-You from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters ***Left of Chi-You's photo is a photo of the cockroach form of the Metamorph in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Drool, The Dog-Faced Goblin" ***Left of Chi-You's photo is a photo of Aetil in Volume 2 Issue #18 Panel 1 ***Under Chi-You's photo is group art from the Ghostbusters II Coloring Book (1989). ***On the right, a photo of Tiamat from The Real Ghostbusters episode "I Am the City" ***On the right, a photo of Marduk, in his true form, from The Real Ghostbusters episode "I Am The City" ***In the upper right, a photo of Boogieman seen in Volume 2 Issue #12 Panel 2 ***In the upper right, a photo of Rodefhiri seen in Volume 2 Issue #12 Panel 1 **Peter alludes to the Collectors' Limbo and The Collectors from Volume 2 Issues #1-4 of the ongoing series. **Peter's goatee joke is a nod to the alternate mirror universe characters in Star Trek. erikburnham Tweet 6/17/15 **Egon pokes Winston's left shoulder like he did to the Hallway Bystander at the Sedgewick Hotel in the first movie and most recently to April O'Neil in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2. **On the brown tack board in panel 4 are: ***Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg ***Photos of The Frankenstein Monster and Captain Ahab from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" ***Schematics of pack rack and Ecto-1 from Stephen Dane's isometric sketches during first movie **Partially cut off in panel 5 is the Employee of the Month board from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. **Employee of the Month for December has the image of Ron Alexander from the Rookie & Ron logo in the back up stories of Volume 2 Issues #7 and #8. *Page 19 **On Egon's clipboard is the opening scene of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ain't NASA-Sarily So" when Ivan Kirov starts his captain's log. **Ray is amazed by the ectenic force of the possessed Atlas statue. Ray (RGB) acknowledges the callback to the line in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" *Page 20 **Egon refers to helping build the Interspatial Teleportation Unit with Donatello and April in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #3 and #4. **Both Egons have Twinkies **Winston alludes to the Collectors' Limbo **Ray (RGB) wants to build a teleportation unit, too, foreshadowing (in hindsight), the appearance of the Transdimensional Portal during the events of The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Copycat" ***The Interspatial Teleportation Unit was visually based on the Transdimensional Portal in "The Copycat" **Janine yells out "Roger," a reference to her ex-boyfriend Roger Baugh. *Page 21 **Janine mistook Egon (RGB) for Roger because Roger is visually based on the Extreme Ghostbusters era Egon but Egon from both animated series were voiced by Maurice LaMarche. **Janine alludes to the events of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters **Janine mentions a poltergeist at the Bronx Zoo ***The first Ghostbusters comic written by this series' writer Erik Burnham, Ghostbusters: Infestation, was a mini-series that involved poltergeists, an interdimensional crossover, and an angry god -- all similar traits to the Get Real mini-series. **Peter (RGB) alludes to Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz and does a spin on her "There's no place like home" line. ***The Wizard of Oz was often referenced on The Real Ghostbusters such as in "Ghostbuster of the Year", "The Bogeyman Is Back," "Elementary My Dear Winston", and "Jailbusters" *On page 10, panel 3, of Ghostbusters Annual 2015, in the hallway, the Ghostbusters: Get Real #1 Nerd Block cover is in the big picture frame. *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, the events of Get Real Issue #1 is mentioned. *On the Dramatis Personae Page 2 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3, The Real Ghostbusters' bio alludes to meeting the Prime Ghostbusters in Ghostbusters Get Real. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series *IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 1 *IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 2 *IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 3 *IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 4 References Gallery GhostbustersGetRealIssue1RegularCover.jpg|Solicit Version GhostbustersGetRealIssue1SubCoverPreview.jpg|Subscription Cover Preview GhostbustersGetRealIssueOneSubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover GhostbustersGetRealIssueOneConventionCover.jpg|Convention Cover GhostbustersGetRealIssueOneComicBlockCover.jpg|Nerd Block Cover GhostbustersGetRealIssue12ndPrintingOrder.jpg|Second Printing Diamond Order Form GhostbustersGetRealIssueOneSecondPrinting.jpg|Second Printing GhostbustersGetRealIssue1Credits.jpg|Credits Page GhostbustersGetRealIssue1DramatisPersonae.jpg|Dramatis Personae GetRealNerdBlockAnnual2015.jpg|On poster behind Winston in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 Category:IDW Contents